Baz Bastien
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Timmins, Ontario, Canada | death_date = | death_place = Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, USA | career_start = 1939-40 | career_end = 1948-49 }} Aldege "Baz" Bastien (August 29, 1919 – March 15, 1983) was a Canadian professional ice hockey goaltender, head coach and general manager. He played five games for the Toronto Maple Leafs in 1945, but received most of his playing accolades while with the Pittsburgh Hornets of the American Hockey League. He later became the Hornets' head coach and general manager and served in several front office positions with National Hockey League clubs until he was named the general manager of the Pittsburgh Penguins in 1976. He served in that capacity until his death in a car crash in 1983. Playing career Bastien began his playing career in 1939, playing for the senior Port Colborne Sailors of the Ontario Hockey Association. He was sponsored by the Maple Leafs and in 1940 began playing for their team in the Senior A League: the Toronto Marlboros. The then-21 year-old goaltender led the Marlboros to the league championship in his first season with the club. He spent another year with the Marlboros before joining the Cornwall Flyers of the Quebec Senior Hockey League. His playing career was temporarily interrupted by a two year stint of military service with the Canadian Army. He returned to North America and playing hockey in 1945, beginning the season with the Maple Leafs. Unfortunately for him he was unable to secure a permanent spot on the Leafs' roster after Turk Broda returned from his own military service. Bastien was sent by the Maple Leafs to the Pittsburgh Hornets, their top professional affiliate. He spent the majority of four seasons with the Hornets. He was named to the league's First All-Star team in 1947, 1948 and 1949 and also won the Hap Holmes Memorial Award for fewest goals against in 1948 and 1949. Personal tragedy befell Bastien on September 30, 1949, at Maple Leafs training camp in Welland, Ontario. On the third or fourth shot he faced that day the puck struck his right eye. The damage to his eye was severe to the extent that it needed to be removed. Bastien's playing career was over, and he would wear a glass eye for the rest of his life. Front office "Baz" remained with the Hornets in an administrative capacity and was named their new head coach during the 1949-50 season. The following season he was named general manager, lasting one season before being replaced. He returned to the Hornets as head coach in 1953, again for a single season. When the Hornets returned to Pittsburgh after a five season absence due to the destruction of Duquesne Gardens and construction of the Pittsburgh Civic Arena Bastien returned with them, again as head coach. He moved to the general manager's position again in 1962, and remained in that capacity until the Hornets folded in 1967. He returned behind the bench in 1966, coaching them to a Calder Cup win, their third, in their final season. He joined the Detroit Red Wings as assistant general manager to former Hornet Sid Abel, and followed Abel to Kansas City in the same capacity in 1974. Bastien returned to Pittsburgh in 1976, replacing Wren Blair as general manager of the Pittsburgh Penguins. Death Bastien was honored at a dinner by the Professional Hockey Writer's Association (PHWA) on March 15, 1983. That night while driving home he collided with a motorcycle. He was pronounced dead in hospital due to having fractured his skull in the collision and having had a heart attack afterward. He was 62. Penguins coach Eddie Johnston was named his replacement a few weeks later. Two awards were created the following season to honor Bastien. The American Hockey League began awarding the Aldege "Baz" Bastien Memorial Award annually to the best goaltender in the league, and the Pittsburgh chapter of the PHWA awarded the Aldege "Baz" Bastien Memorial Good Guy Award to the Penguin judged to be most cooperative with the media. Career statistics Regular season Playoffs External links * * Category:Born in 1919 Category:Dead in 1983 Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Toronto Maple Leafs players Category:Pittsburgh Hornets players Category:Hollywood Wolves players Category:Port Colborne Sailors players Category:Toronto Marlboros (senior) players Category:Cornwall Flyers players Category:Retired in 1949